bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Dunkle Jäger
Die Dunklen Jäger sind eine Organisation von Söldnern und Kopfgeldjägern. Angeführt werden sie von einem Wesen namens Der Schattige. Viele Dunkle Jäger haben Codenamen; ihre waren Namen sind nicht bekannt. Die Dunklen Jäger folgen strengen Regeln, zum Beispiel muss jeder Auftrag ausgeführt werden, egal wie gefährlich er auch ist, aber natürlich nur so lange der Preis stimmt. Ist man einmal ein Dunkler Jäger ist man Mitglied auf Lebenszeit; wer versucht auszutreten wird getötet. Geschichte Gründung Auf einer unbekannten Insel hatte Alt ein kleines Unternehmen aufgemacht, bei dem er sein Dienste gegen Bezahlung anbat, was den Schattigen inspirierte. Er machte Alt den Vorschlag, eine große neue Organisation zu gründen, was Alt gut gefiehl. Sie verließen ihr Heimatland und fanden die Insel Odina, vertrieben die Ureinwohner und machten sie zum Hauptquartier ihrer neuen Organisation. Mehrere Jahrtausende lang stahlen die Dunklen Jäger mächtige Gegenstände, töteten Toa oder Turaga, rekrutierten neue Mitglieder, indem sie sie mutierten, zwangen und betrogen. Dann schlugen sie der Bruderschaft der Makuta einen Pakt vor, bei dem die Bruderschaft die Dunklen Jäger durch Mutation und ähnlichem verbessern würde und die Dunklen Jäger ihr dafür ihre Dienste anbieten würden. Irgendwann stahlen sie den Stab von Artakha aus den Archiven von Metru Nui und benutzten ihn als Zahlungsmittel an die Vortixx. Später gab der Schattige einem geflügelten Mitglied den Auftrag, den Makoki-Stein aus der Toa-Festung zu stehlen, der jedoch Informationen an den Skakdi Hakann weitergab, der den Stein zusammen mit Vezok vor den Jägern stahl. Diese Beiden wurden dann gefangen und zusammen mit vier anderen Skakdi zu den Dunklen Jägern aufgenommen. Bald darauf planten fünf dieder Skakdi gegen den Schattigen zu rebellieren, vertrieben Prototyp vom Tor der Festung und wurden im inneren von Dunkelheit angegriffen. Nun wollte der Schattige sie bestrafen und schoss seine Augenlaser auf Zaktan, die diesen aber nicht töteten, sondern nur in Millionen von Protoditen verwandelte. Danach schickten die Jäger drei Mitglieder nach Metru Nui, um den Nui-Stein von Toa Tuyet zurückzuholen, doch Tuyet tötete einige Matoraner und sagte, es seien die Dunklen Jäger gewesen, die die Toa angriffen und einsperrten. Nachdem sie herausgefunden hatte, dass Tuyet in Wahrheit die Mörderin war, ließen sie die Dunklen Jäger wieder frei. Dunkle Jäger/Toa-Krieg Bald richtete der Schattige seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Insel Metru Nui und bat den Ältesten der Stadt, Turaga Dume, eine Basis der Dunklen Jäger dort bauen zu dürfen, was abgelehnt wurde. Nun erklärte der Schattige Metru Nui den Krieg und es wurden viele Dunkle Jäger dorthin geschickt. Als die Linien der Jäger immer stärker wurden und die Toa Mangai von Metru Nui zu fallen drohten schlich sich Toa Naho von der Insel weg und forderte von einer anderen Insel Verstärkung an, woraufhin diese 100 weitere Toa schickte. Während des Krieges lief Nidhiki, ein Toa der Luft und Mitglied von Lhikans Team, zu den Dunklen Jägern über. Hierzu kontaktierte er den Dunklen Jäger Lariska und sie planten einen Hinterhalt, bei dem alle restlichen Toa getötet werden sollten. Lhikan beobachtete das und wollte Dume bescheidgeben, wurde aber vorher von Hakann kontaktiert, der ihm den Makoki-Stein anbot, wenn die Toa die Jäger die Insel lebend verlassen werden würden. Am nächsten Tag führte Nidhiki die Toa ins Tal des ewigen Flüsterns und wurden von den Jägern eingekreist. Auf ein Zeichen von Lhikan hin, kamen dann 300 neu eingetroffene Toa aus ihren Verstecken, wodurch sich die Dunklen Jäger geschlagen geben mussten, Metru Nui verließen und Nidhiki mitnahmen. Dunkle Jäger - Bruderschaft von Makuta - Krieg Später schickten die Jäger drei Mitglieder, namens Nidhiki, Krekka und Eliminator nach Metru Nui, um dort Teridax zu helfen. Dieser absorbierte aber während der Großen Katastrophe zwei von ihnen und tötete sie somit. Der Schattige dachte, dass die Toa die Beiden getötet hätten und ging zusammen mit Sentrakh und Voporak nach Metru Nui, wo er sich rächen wollte. Voporak stahl die Maske der Zeit und fing Vakama. Diesem gelang es, zu beweisen, dass Teridax Nidhiki und Krekka getötet hatte und die Jäger griffen diesen an. In diesem Kampf verlor Teridax seine Flügel und der Schattige alterte durch Voporaks Kräfte mehrere Tausend Jahre, bis sie schließlich vom Makuta von Metru Nui besiegt wurden. Daraufhin erklärte der Schattige der Bruderschaft der Makuta den Krieg. Eintausend Jahre später traten die sechs Skakdi aus und nannten sich nun selbst die Piraka. Der Schattige konnte sie nicht so verfolgen lassen, wie er es sonst tat, da er seine Krieger für den Krieg gegen die Makuta brauchte. Er schickte ein paar Jäger nach Zakaz, da er dachte, die Piraka würden dorthin gehen, woraufhin diese Jäger von einigen Zyglak getötet wurden. Bestimmungskrieg Als der Orden von Mata Nui den Bestimmungskrieg auslöste, schlug Alt, der in Wahrheit ein Spion des Ordens war, dem Schattigen vor, sich zu verbünden und gemeinsam die Bruderschaft zu besiegen. Der Schattige willigte ein und bekam sogleich den Auftrag, Xia zu besetzen und den Waffenhandel der Vortixx an die Makuta zu unterbinden. Er bereutete sofort eine Flotte vor mit der er zusammen mit den meisten Dunklen Jägern aufbrach, um den Handel nicht nur aufzuhalten, sonern um alle Vortixx zu töten. Als die Flotte vor Xia angekommen war, tauchte plötzlich ein Toa Hagah auf einem der Schiffe auf, woraufhin auch Helryx auftauchte, die die Jäger zwang, die Vortixx zu verschonen. Daraufhin besetzten die Jäger die Insel und machten sie zu einer neuen Basis. Der Schattige fand bald in einer der Fariken der Insel Viren, die Makuta Kojol vor langer Zeit dorthin gebracht hatte. Das beobachtete Alt, der dann von den Aufgenlasern des Schattigen getötet wurde. Nun wurde der Schattige von drei Barraki kontaktiert und es wurde beschlossen, dass er sich bald auf Karzahni mit Pridak treffen würde. Als Teridax das Matoraner-Universum übernahm ließ er Odina von den Rahkshi völlig zerstören. Mitglieder Aktive *Der Schattige * Amphibax * Zauberer * Dunkelheit * Verwüster * Bewohner * Imitator * Beseitiger * Feuerdracax * Sammler * Gladiator * Kraata-Kal * Lariska * Luftwächter * Schleicher * Eliminator * Ergebener * Phantom * Gift * Primitiv * Prototyp * Zerstörer * Wildheit * Sucher * Sentrakh * Schattenstehler * Stille * Spinner * Unterirdisch * Spurenleser * Triglax * Verschwinden * Vergeltung * Hordika Drachen * Schreiber * Voporak * Drei Dunkle Jäger, die Toa Helryx in den Ozean warf Inaktive * Roodaka (ausgetreten) * Nidhiki (Tot) * Krekka (Tot) * Wächter (Tot) * Alt (Tot) * Avak (ausgetreten) * Thok (ausgetreten) * Reidak (ausgetreten) * Hakann (ausgetreten) * Vezok (ausgetreten) * Zaktan (Tot) * Tyrann (Zustand unbekannt) * Ein Dunkler Jäger, der Hakann verriet, wo der Makoki-Stein war (vom Schattigen getötet) * Ein Dunkler Jäger, der in Luftwächters Heimat ging (von Luftwächter getötet) * Einige Dunkle Jäger, die im Bruderschaft der Makuta- Dunkle Jäger-Krieg starben * Zwei Dunkle Jäger, die Vergeltung während einer Mission ausspionieren sollten * Einige Dunkle Jäger, die jetzt in den neuen Armeen der Barraki sind (ausgetreten) * Einige Dunkle Jäger, die auf Missionen starben * Einige Dunkle Jäger, die auf Zakaz von einigen Zyglak getötet wurden Reale Welt *Nidhiki und Krekka wurden 2004 verkauft. *Voporak, Sentrakh und der Schattige waren 2005 Kombinationsmodele aus Sidorak, Roodaka und Keetongu. *Avak, Thok, Zaktan, Vezok, Hakann und Reidak wurden Anfang 2006 verkauft. *Viele der Jäger wurden von Fans gebaut. Quellen * Birth of a Dark Hunter * Comic: Die Geburt der Rahaga * Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire * Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui * Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui * Bionicle Adventures 6: Maze of Shadows * Bionicle Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak * Bionicle Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika * Bionicle Adventures 9: Web of Shadows * Verweilers Bericht * Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom * Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny * Bionicle Legends 3: Power Play * Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil * Bionicle Legends 5: Inferno * Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap * Toa Nuva Blog * Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets * Federation of Fear * Destiny War * Dwellers In Darkness * Takanuva's Blog * Reign of Shadows * Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends * Bionicle: Dark Hunters * Bionicle World * Bionicle Encyclopedia * Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated